civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Thilwohrian War II
The Start of the War The nation of Thilwohr as a previously dead nation that was once a server superpower. The return in 2017 was in nowhere near the original strength, but their untouched armory made a tempting target for the nations of Donzula and Primal, who had formed a tight alliance. The second Thilwohrian war started unexpectedly on January 6th, 2017 when BixNood and his nation Primal (with a forever changing name) attacked the ancient citadel of New Thorduar. First Battle of New Thorduar, ''' The First Battle of New Thorduar was a disaster for Thilwohrian forces. 4 of them alone without ANY pots unprepared for battle against BixNood and his fully kitted team. They took the town with ease, but the Thilwohrians persisted to come back to fight for their beloved town. Nevertheless, Bix and his forces pinned and overwhelmed the defenders. They left only when the Thilwohrians submitted and paid a hefty fine. January 6th, 2017 '''Reclaiming of New Thorduar New Thorduar was taken back by Thilwohrian and Blood forces. They easily flagged back the city with no enemy resistence, due to their numbers. After the town was retaken, Thilwohr and Blood began to push the offensive. January 7th, 2017. Claiming of Donzula The flagging of Donzula was an expected attack from Blood forces on the Shwon capital. Shwon, heavily outnumbered, decided to war log. After they had war logged, all of Thilwohrian and Blood forces left the scene only killing one enemy in two hours. January 7th, 2017. 'Second Battle of New Thorduar' The Second Battle of New Thorduar was a disaster for Thilwohrian and Blood forces. BixNood was able to flag back the city with ease, losing nobody while Thilwohr and Blood had terrible losses. BixNood and Shwon were solidifying their dominance by this outstanding victory. January 8th, 2017. Thilwohrian grinder neutralized Moosebobby sold BixNood the coords of a Thilwohrian zombie grinder, one of Thilwohrs main producers, and was raided. Most of the loot was evacuated, but much was left behind to BixNood and his forces. They gained many new supplies to help them in their war effort. January 8th, 2017. Capture of Templar gold farm A Templar gold farm was engaged by Blood and Thilwohrian forces, most of it already destroyed by FlowerPacket(DuhBuzz) to conserve the obsidian for a new one. However, much was left behind. As FlowerPacket(DuhBuzz) and BixNood slowly bowed the Thilwohrian and Blood forces, it would be of little effect. BixNood was slayed in his P2 armor, and the gold farm was captured. January 9th, 2017 Capture of Kouraj Hooson of the blood alliance, followed by RedTilldead, and Bpxier began besieging the town of Kouraj, facing Buzz, Kookli (Rsmga), and Delute. Following an approach to the walls, the defenders sallied out to engage the attacking forces, but were soon 420 quick dropped as Rsm died first, and Delute following shortly after. Buzz was able to escape however, and the battle continued as they took the entire fort, looting several dubs (Health pots, I'm going to leave the rage of the people who took an L so everyone can see them rage :D) of nothing due to the fact that Kouraj had broken all of their chests before Blood got to them and already evacuated the loot, and some shitty auto brewers Randall built that didn't even work before Kookli tore ninety percent of them down. Due to Buzz's aggresiveness towards TRE and their allies who were spectating, TRE had decided to step in and declare war on Buzz's nation. Primal Deaths: 2 (1 set recovered) Blood Deaths: 0 January 9th, 2017 Blood Victory, and Strategic TRE victory. Second battle of Templar gold farm following the capture of their gold farm on the 9th, the Blood alliance returned to get claims after buzz had logged out. Following some time of mindless flagging, Pistol_whip(20fps), Buzz, Bix, and funky_dude(or something he's probably quit the server after their team lost) went on the counter offensive. 3 times fragments of them came back to attack, three times their forces were cut down, or forced to flee. Primal deaths: 6 (Buzz by SirMaltier, Funkyboy by Junior, Buzz(2nd time) by Wiktor, Bixnood by Josh, Buzz(3rd time) by Wiktor, and Brick by Hooson) Blood Deaths: 1 (Miner_frost by Buzzrecovered) TRE deaths: 1.5 (Tall by funkyboyrecovered, SirMaltier due to lagging out and being combat loggedrecovered) thilwohr deaths: 2 (Quikeed by Brickrecovered, Mozilla by Brickrecovered) January 10th, 2017 Blood/Thilwohr, and Strategic TRE victory. END RESULTS WILL ALL BE DOCUMENTED. Category:Military Conflict